Broken
by mozartwascrazy
Summary: Kevins always been a good older brother..Always respecting his younger brothers...But this time he broke him


Broken

Summary: Kevin Jonas had always been a good older brother. He respected his brothers, even when he hadn't want to. But he always protected them. Always. Never a maybe.

But this time….He broke him.

"I fucking hate you!" Joe screamed, whirling around and glaring at him. 

Kevin stopped and starred at Joe. He was shocked to see Joes piercing glare directed at him.

"Joe, it was accident. I'm sorry-" Kevin started but was cut off by a sudden yell.

"An ACCIDENT? This accident killed my girlfriend!" Joe screamed.

Kevin just looked down at his feet at Joe's words. He knew it was true. It had been his fault.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I know it was my fault. Please forgive me," Kevin said, trying to hug Joe.

Joe pushed Kevin away and looked in the opposite direction.

"Just do me a favor and never touch me again. Ever." Joe replied and walked out of the room.

Kevin closed his eyes and flopped down on the bed knowing he was about to start crying. As he rested, he started to recall the previous nights events. How had everything gone so wrong? It had started out great. Kevin wrapped his sheets around himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

The Night Before:

Joe was in his bedroom with his girlfriend, Kinsey. They had been in there for hours and Kevin was starting to wonder what they were doing in there. He was bored. Normally he would just go hang out with his wife, Danielle, but she was in New Jersey visiting her family. And Nick, he was on an "Administration" tour. He was almost done, and he was due back at about the same time Danielle was. In the mean time though, the only company he had was Joe and he was spending all his time with Kinsey. Joe was crazy about her. It was actually starting to annoy Kevin.

Kevin was taken out of his thoughts as he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alyssa, Kevin's friend he met while at starbucks. She had given him a discount because he went there so often. Kevin smiled and picked up the phone.

"Heyyyyyy, Kev! What's up, Homie?" Alyssa chanted into the phone.

"Hey, Lyss. Nothing much. Trying to keep myself busy while Joe is in his room drooling over Kinsey" Kevin said.

"Awww, Well I acctully called to ask you and Danielle if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight."

"Well, Dani is out of town, but I can come. Anything to get me out of the house" Kevin replied, quite relived to be going out.

"Ok, well…I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes. See you then" Alyssa said before hanging up.

Kevin put down his phone and went to Joe's room to tell him that he was leaving. As Kevin started to knock on the door, the door swung open.

"Oh, hey Kev. What's up?" Joe said

Kevin blinked and replied, "I'm going to a party with Alyssa. I'll be back later at night, probably. So don't wait up, ok?"

"Ok, whatever" Joe said and shut the door. Kevin heard Joe say something and Kinsey laugh inside the room. Kevin rolled his eyes and went back downstairs to put his jacket on. As he put it on, he heard a car honk and saw Alyssa's red convertible waiting for him. He smirked and went outside to the car.

"Hey, Kev. Get in! I don't wanna be late." Alyssa ordered. He got in the car and Alyssa took off down the road.

By the time they got to the party, Kevin was nauseous. Alyssa was a really bad driver. He climbed out and almost fell over.

"Whoa." He gasped and bent over

"Yeah, sorry Kev. Obviously I'm not a good driver," Alyssa laughed

"Its ok. Just remind me to drive home tonight" Kevin chuckled and stood up. They both walked into the party,

By the time the party was over, Kevin had been bored for hours. There was no one there that Kevin knew. Only drunks.

"Hey, Kevy! Baby, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Alyssa said smiling, hugging Kevin tightly.

"Um, What are you-" Kevin started but was cut off by Alyssa smashing her lips into his.

When Kevin realized what was happening, he shoved her away quickly.

"What the hell was that!" He screamed at her.

Alyssa blinked and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Kevin, I'm so sorry!" She whispered.

"Your sorry? Sorry? Im MARRIED, Alyssa! And, not to mention, FAMOUS!" Kevin screeched.

"Kev…." She started

"You know what Alyssa? Just give me your keys. I'll get them back to you tomorrow."

Alyssa handed him her keys and stared at him. Kevin walked to her car and got in. Once there, he turned it on and ripped out of the driveway, almost hitting the mailbox.

When he was safely away from the house, he started to slow down a little. He was just starting to calm down when he heard a thump come from the front of the car. Kevin stopped the car and slowly got out and saw something that made his heart break.

There was Kinsey, THE Kinsey that Joe had talked so much about before actually introducing Kevin to her, lying in the center of the road taking slow, strangled breaths.

Kevin stared at her and took out his cell phone. Then called 911. After that, he called the first person that came to his mind. Joe.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Kev, you there? Hellllooooooooooooo…."

Kevin took a deep breath and started to say something.

"Yeah, Joe Im here. But something has happened. Kinsey-" He started but this time was interrupted by the ambulance.

"Kevin, why do I hear sirens? Is something wrong with Kinsey?" Kevin could hear the panic behind Joes voice.

Kevin didn't say anything.

"Sir, your going to have to move. We have to get her into the ambulance."

"Oh my god, Kevin! What hospital is she at?"

Kevin gave him the information and hung up.

24 Hours ago all this had happened. 24 hours since the doctors had announced Kinsey's death. 24 Hours since Joe had locked himself in his bathroom.

Kevin sat up, sensing something was wrong.

He heard a thump from the room next door, and immediately ran to Joe's door. Surprisingly, Joe's door was now unlocked. He walked in cautiously, and looked around. He then saw that Joe's bathroom door was cracked open, just a little. He walked over, slowly and choked back a sob at what he saw.

There was international rock star Joseph Adam Jonas, older brother to Nicholas Jerry Jonas and Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, younger brother to Paul Kevin Jonas II, lying unconscious with at least 5 pill bottles surrounding him.

Kevin walked over and wrapped the boy in his arms.

"Joe…. Joey.I'm so sorry."

He sat there in silence for a few minutes before he felt the body go limp.

Kevin Jonas had broken his brother.


End file.
